


Chocolate

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Attraction, Chocolate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi brings some confectionary to Seven.......
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Chocolate

Seven placed another tan onto the growing Kal-Toh sphere as she relaxed in her cabin. She had experienced some difficulty in adjusting to the more laid back atmosphere onboard La Sirena, yet she had allowed herself to savour the moments like these, at times.

Whilst she contemplated her next move she startled as the door chime chirped its shrill announcement of someone outside. Placing the T’an piece back upon the table, she rose and stepped towards the door.

Raffi heard the familiar dull thud of booted feet approach the door from the other side as she awaited its occupants’ response, a small smile crept across her face which she quickly quashed as the door swooshed open to reveal the tall, blonde Ex’B.

“Hi!” Raffi smiled, leaning casually onto the door frame.

“Hi” replied Seven with a customary tilt of her head and rise of her cranial implant, which Raffi had increasingly found irresistible.

“Whatcha up to?” said Raffi, with one of those squirms which Seven had quietly grown to find rather endearing.

“I was … relaxing.” She replied as she turned to glance behind herself. “Would you like to join me?”

Raffi followed her glance, falling onto the Kal-Toh on the table.  
“You’re not wanting me to play that do you?” she said with a questioning grin.

Seven held her gaze for a long moment, breathing out a low laugh as a smile appeared, “Not unless you really want to.” she responded, stepping aside to allow Raffi access.

“Hell no!” Raffi laughed as she rose from the doorframe and slowly stepped past Seven, entering the small, sparsely furnished, impeccable tidy, room. “Raffi don’t do all that ‘strategic, chaos into order’ stuff.” 

Seven stole a glance at Raffi’s behind as she walked past her, stopping in front of the small couch, and gestured towards it, “May I?”

“Be my guest…” came her answer as Seven, as watched the tall former Ops officer sat, tucking one leg beneath herself. “Can I get you a drink? I have Bourbon or … replicator coffee.”

Raffi smiled, “Coffee is fine.”

She watched as Seven entered the request into the small personal replicator embedded into the bulkhead and retrieve two clear glass mugs of steaming liquid. Her focus more upon the toned back of the blonde which was teasingly visible beneath the dark grey vest top she wore, quickly averting her eyes as she turned to join her on the couch.  
Seven handed a mug to her visitor and lowered herself down to sit, mirroring her posture with a leg curled beneath her, and slung an arm across the back of the couch. 

“So. To what do I owe the visit?” she inquired. 

She was quietly pleased with the unexpected visit, she liked Raffi, the pair had become somewhat close in recent week and she found herself craving her company with increasing regularity. Life with the Fenris Rangers had been, more often than not, a solitary one, and she had found it familiarly uncomfortable at first to re-customize herself with crew life. But Raffi quickly became someone to whom she had migrated to. They had fallen into an easy friendship. She felt herself craving her company. If she were truthful with herself, she cared about Raffi, more than she felt she should for a “friend”.

“I uhm. I brought chocolate.” Raffi replied, flashing a smile which a child would have been proud of. She lifted a box, eyes shining in the dimmed lighting of the quarters as she presented the box like a trophy

Seven could not help but smile at the gesture.

“Chocolate?” said Seven, raising her brows.

“Chocolate,” beamed Raffi.   
“Wait… have you had chocolate before? You must have…”

Seven glanced down at the small, silver cardboard box, and looked back at Raffi.

“Uhhhhhh. No, I haven’t.”

Raffi flashed a disbelieving look at Seven, “Seriously?”

Slowly lifting the embossed lid from the box, Raffi placed it upon the small table beside the, now, abandoned Kal-Toh and leaned back against the couch, feeling the warmth of Seven’s arm behind her shoulder. 

Raffi felt herself being drawn towards the stunning woman beside her, the blue of her eyes capturing her own as she offered the box to her. Seven prised her gaze from the warm amber eyes before her and regarded the contents, admiring the intricate forms of confectionary it contained. She stared at the various shapes as their sweet aroma reached her nostrils.

Seven turned her attention to Raffi, “what would you recommend that I try first?” her voice suddenly low and hushed, making Raffi’s breath hitch slightly.

Swallowing thickly, Raffi held the gaze once more, before taking a deep breath. 

“Well … “ she began, hovering a finger above the selection, “ … uhm, for your first taste, I would recommend the, uhm, the plain old chocolate… yeah.” She licked her lips and lifted her eyes back to Seven.  
Blue eyes had never left hers, and they continued to watch her with a gaze which she felt was looking straight into her soul. “ … ok” Seven whispered as the corner of her mouth lifted oh so slightly, yet making no attempt to take from the offered box.

Raffi held the stare. Her own lips beginning to curl, matching Seven’s.

She reached into the box and picked a perfectly rounded piece of the chocolate between her fingers and gradually lifted it towards Seven, who still made no attempts to take it from her, her eyes still firmly fixed on Raffi’s. One hand still cradling her coffee mug, the other still draped behind Raffi atop the couch.

Gingerly, Raffi dipped her gaze to the full, plump lips before her as she lifted the chocolate up towards the, watching as the smile spread further across Seven’s mouth. 

Slowly the lips began to part, allowing Raffi to slip the chocolate between them.   
She gasped as she felt those lips close around her fingertips, holding them in place for a moment before pulling back and releasing them.

Raffi bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan as her breath began to quicken. She watched as Seven began to move the chocolate around her mouth, savouring the melting bitterness. 

They watched each other for several moments, neither wanting to break the moment which was building between them. 

Slowly, Seven began to lean in, closing the already small gap between them both.   
Raffi watched until she could no longer focus, closing her eyes she held her breath until she finally felt warm lips meet her own. 

She could taste the melted chocolate as Seven parted her lips, easing Raffi’s between her own as the deepened their kiss. 

Hands moved and wrapped amongst hair as they surrendered to the moment, giving themselves to each other. Slowly, gently, exploring.

Breaking their kiss they rested foreheads together, simply existing in the moment.

“I think, “ whispered Seven, “that I may like chocolate.” as she eased a lock of brown curls behind Raffi’s ear.

Raffi smiled.

“Had I know that chocolate was all it was gonna take, I’d have brought some before now.” She stated, dipping her head for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> found this amongst my fic files, had forgotten about it.....   
> think it was another prompt by my lovely muse.


End file.
